Fragility
by Luvz Fluffy-sama
Summary: {AU, OC, OOC, dark fic, full sum inside} Her dad died in an accident, and her stepmother sent her to live with her aunt, uncle and cousin from her real mothers side. The problem; they abuse her. HxH GxOC...
1. Chapter One

Fragility 02/04/05/ 12:05AM

* * *

Hello everyone and welcome to my….thirteenth story? Technically, it's farther up in the numbers than that, but I'm going by what's posted right now, only. May the goddesses shine some luck and fortune down upon you for reading this! Be forewarned though, no grammar or spelling check has been used on this story! Also, don't expect an update very soon. I have other stories to work on. I'm lucky to even be putting this up right now, but thanks to my mom letting me type on her computer, I can! Okay, I'm shutting up now.

* * *

Disclaimer: Gah! I don't Pretear, okay? You happy now? But guess what? That's right. I have OC's in this story, too! So, I own the Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko and their son, her cousin Chogan. Not to mention the sluts, Valyre Hilton, Shika Partin, and Chia Dosterman (I have no clue where their names came from). Oh, and the song at the bottom, it's mine too. Ask before using my OC's, or my song!

* * *

Full Summary: ((AU, OC, OOC Darkest ficcy I've ever written!)) Himeno's dad died in a car accident. Her stepmother didn't want to care for her, so her stepmother sent her to live with her blood relatives from her real mother's side of the family; her evil Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko and their son, her cousin Chogan. They started abusing Himeno the very next day after she moved in. Can these two new transfer students, and their brothers, help Himeno out of this hell hole? Or will Himeno fall prey to the drugs and friends she come to love?

* * *

Fragility:

Chapter One

* * *

Beep, beep, beep, bee-

Himeno slammed her hand down on her enemy known as the alarm clock. It always woke her from her peace, to bring her back to reality, every morning bright and early, whether it was a school day or not.

Himeno slowly crawled out of bed, winching lightly when a pain shot through her entire body. It was then that she remembered what had happened the night before.

(Flashback)

"Himeno, where have you been?" A woman that had light brown hair and looked around thirty years old yelled out.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be late, but it was my turn to help clean up the classroom today. I tried to hurry so I could get to the subway on time, but I couldn't. I'm sorry. It won't happen again!"

"You're damn right it won't happen again!" The lady yelled. "Just to make sure, I'm going to show you what will happen if there is a next time, only I won't go as easy on you as I am now!" The lady then preceded to kick, hit and throw Himeno about the room, ignoring the cries from the young girl.

(End Flashback)

Himeno sighed. Ever since her father had died in the car accident, and her stepmother sent her away to live with blood relatives, she had been beaten over every little thing. She had only met her Aunt Shira and Uncle Katoko once before, and that was at her mothers funeral. They said that they were there to pay their respects to their sister and brother-in-law, but not once did they seem sad. Not one tear fell from their eyes, the entire time they were there.

'I didn't like them then, and I hate them now.'

Himeno took her pajamas off and limped over to her full-length mirror, looking her bandaged body up and down, assessing the damage inflicted on her body from the day before. She had bruises and cuts on her legs, and stomach; but what bothered her most was the gash in her side and her arm. Although she couldn't see them from where she had bandaged them up once she was able to get inside her room the night before, she remembered that they were bad. After all, it wasn't little pieces of glass that were protruding her body when she landed on the glass coffee table and shattered it. Plus, the sign of blood seeping through the bandages on her side and arm were proof that they weren't minor.

Himeno limped over to her dresser and grabbed a baggy pair of black cargo capri's, and a black long sleeved shirt that had 'What starts with F and ends with Uck?' on the front, and 'Fire Truck' on the back. Along with a bra and panties.

Himeno then limped to her in-room bathroom, and started taking the bandages off her body. She grabbed her first aid kit and took out some antiseptics and fresh bandages. She then proceeded to clean her wounds. She didn't winch when the antiseptics touched her skin, she was used to the burning feeling. It actually felt good to her to know that she could be the one inflicting pain on herself for once.

After she finished tending to her wounds, she put her clothes on.

Himeno grabbed her bag and quietly limped down the stairs to the living room and out the door.

'I'm so glad I got out of the house without running into my aunt or uncle.' Himeno thought to herself as she walked off down the road as best she could, so no one would she her limp.

* * *

Himeno sighed. She was sitting in the back of the classroom trying to avoid contact with all the other students while they all waited for the teacher to enter the classroom. 

Himeno stared lazily out the window, trying to ignore all the stares she was receiving from all the other students, and the things they were saying about her. Of course though, why wouldn't people stare or talk about you when it's around eighty degrees outside, and you're wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt. That is abnormal.

All the students got in their seats and faced the front of the classroom when the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning teacher."

"Before when begin, I would like to introduce some new students that have just moved here from Tokyo." The teacher motioned for the new students to enter. "Class, this is Hayate Takashi and Go Takashi. Boys, would please tell us a little bit about yourselves? Afterwards, take a seat wherever you like."

"Hi, my name's Go Takashi, I just moved here from Tokyo, I'm sixteen, and I love just about anything. Go said smiling, and then took a seat in the back, two seats over from Himeno. He smiled at her when he sat down, but she disregarded him and started staring out the window again.

"My name's Hayate Takashi, I'm seventeen, and I like martial arts." Hayate said blandly, and then like Go, he too took a seat in the back, except, his seat was directly beside Himeno's. He ignored her presence, and she ignored his.

"Class, since they are new here, and things might have been different at their old school, I want you to be nice and help them out if they ask you any questions. Understood?"

"Yes teacher."

"Okay, now would you all please take your books out and turn to page two hundred and twenty?"

* * *

Himeno was gathering her things to head to her next class when she noticed that one of the two new guys was walking over to her. She acted like she didn't see him and continued to collect her things. 

"Um, excuse me, but, well, do you think you could help me out? I don't know where my next classroom is." Go said.

Himeno sighed and turned to face him, a bored look on her face.

"Let me see your schedule." Himeno commanded, holding her hand out.

Go place his schedule in her hand and she skimmed over it. _'Oh shit! His classes are the same as mine!' _Himeno handed him his schedule back.

"Your schedule is the same as mine. You can follow me to our classes today, but you better learn your way around the school fast, because you can't tomorrow." Himeno said coldly and then grabbed the last of her things, shoved them in her bag and walked off, not waiting for Go.

Himeno forced back a sigh when she realized that not only was one of the new guys following her, but the other one as well. Of course, they did have the same last name so apparently they were brothers or something. So it figured that even though only one asked her, two would follow.

The first half of the day went by rather fast, in Himeno's opinion. It was already lunchtime, even though it seemed like it should still be early morning. Himeno walked out of the classroom, the two guys still following her. She hadn't said a word to them the entire time, and they hadn't spoken to her either. Although, she had heard them talk amongst themselves.

"Do you need me to show you where your lockers are, or can you find them yourselves?" Go and Hayate stared at her; she had actually spoken to them!

"Well…" Go said smiling slightly.

"Okay, come on, let me go to my locker, and then I'll help you find yours." Himeno was putting her stuff her locker, and they were looking around at the other lockers to see if one of them had their number.

"Hey, here is mine!" Go said. His was right across the hallway from Himeno's.

"Yeah, and here is mine." Hayate said. His was just two lockers down from Himeno's.

"Good, you've found them, now hurry so we can get to the cafeteria." Himeno said, soundly slightly annoyed.

* * *

After lunch was over the rest of the school day just whizzed by like the morning had. Hayate and Go had followed Himeno around the whole school day, thoroughly pissing her off, even though she showed no signs of it. Himeno had thought that since she was being rude to them, they would find someone else to show them to their classes and such, but no, they followed her. She had, however, successfully dodged all questions they had asked her about why she was dressed the way she as, and she thanked the gods and goddesses for that. She had occasionally made them wait for her to 'go pee' as she had said to them, when she was really going to check on her bandages. They needed to be changed, but she couldn't change them in school. All her supplies were at the house she stayed at. 

Himeno was walking out of the school when somebody ran up to her and grabbed her left arm, the injured one. She bit her tongue to keep from hissing out in pain. She turned to face her soon to be victim and saw that it was Go. She forced back a growl, and scowled.

"Do you mind removing your hand from my arm?" Himeno hissed. Even though he wasn't squeezing her arm, it still hurt like hell!

Go looked a bit shocked, he wasn't doing anything to her, he wasn't even squeezing her arm, so what was the big deal?

"Yeah, sure. Sorry." Go apologized.

After a moment of silence, Himeno got pissed and barked out, "You obviously wanted something, so spit it out, I haven't got all day!"

"Yeah, sorry, I was just wondering if you could help me and Hayate out. Since we just moved here two days ago, we're still not very familiar with this place, so could you help us find our way to the subway?"

Himeno sighed. Today just wasn't her day, was it? Why couldn't they ask one of the other students, like Valyre Hilton? Most of the guys in the school loved her, no scratch that, all of the guys in the school loved her. She was the slut of the school, her and her posse. Yeah, it wasn't just Valyre, there was also Shika Partin, and Chia Dosterman. Normally her and Valyre had a spout before they even entered the school, but it seemed that the three girls had been absent all day. No doubt they were in the red light district. Even if they are underage, it doesn't really matter to a guy who's looking a fuck partner. Just as long as they know what they're doing, and can do it good, that's all that matters to the average guy who goes there.

"Fine, follow me." Himeno said and walked off, the two trailing behind her.

It didn't take them long to get to the subway. The train car that Himeno always took was there, and some people were boarding it. She walked over to the directory, and Go started looking over it for the one they needed to board.

"It looks like this one here," Go said, pointing to the one that Himeno was going to board, "Is the one we need to take."

"That's the one I'm taking. So you guys live in Hiroshima, too?" Himeno voiced her thought out loud.

"Yeah, our father got a job transfer to there." Go replied.

"Oh. I live there with my Aunt Shira and Uncle Katoko." Himeno didn't really know why she was telling them that, there really was no point of it.

"You don't live with your parents?" Hayate asked, rather surprised by that. Did her parents not want her, or were they dead or something…?

"No, I don't." Himeno wasn't fixing to tell them her parents were dead, she wasn't going to open up the doors that kept that part of her memory locked up tight.

Go and Hayate were a bit mad that she didn't tell them why, but they didn't press the subject. They had a feeling she wasn't fixing to tell them about her past whether they tried to force it out of her, or said pretty please with a cherry on top.

The ride to Hiroshima from Kobe was a quiet one, except for the fact that every now and then they could hear Himeno singing almost silently with no music. Hayate concentrated on listening to her, and he was certain he had never heard that song before.

"Lost and confused

With nowhere to go

I feel so abused

Don't try to save me from the eternal darkness

I'm craving for…"

Go was concentrating on listening to her singing now, and he gave Hayate a strange look. Apparently, he hadn't heard the song before either.

"I reach for the knife

Shining like a beacon in the night

And just before the deed is done

You come through the door…

You just want to hurt me some more

Lost and confused

With nowhere to go

I feel so abused

Don't try to save me from the eternal darkness

I'm craving for…

I feel the pain again

It's same feeling I get from you

Like all those times you hurt me before

Except, this time, I'm the one causing the pain

And it feels so good…

Lost and confused

With nowhere to go

I feel so abused

Don't try to save me from the eternal darkness

I'm craving for…

The blood that bonds us

I wish I could drain it all away

I would gladly give my life away…

But that's what you want

And I'm not gonna grant your wish

'Cause if I have to suffer

I might as well survive

'Cause if I have to suffer

At least I know it's because you're suffering too"

Himeno sighed. That was one of the songs she wrote. It wasn't very good, but when she wrote it, she wasn't writing it for an actual reason, no, she just wrote her feelings down that way, in the way of a song. Most of the time, they made no sense whatsoever, except to her of course. The last few lines of it were strange to her though, because her Aunt and Uncle most certainly weren't suffering with her. She didn't give it a title; because she didn't feel the need to, very few of her 'songs' actually had a title. Her favourite did, however, and she titled it "Fragility".

Himeno just then noticed that she as receiving stares from two certain people, Go and Hayate. She turned sharply to face them, and instantly regretted it. She almost doubled over from the pain that shot through her entire body at once; the gash in her side was the cause of it.

'Damn it! It's probably bleeding like crazy now!'

Hayate and Go must have noticed the sudden look of pain on her face and questioned her.

"Himeno, are you okay?" Himeno cursed inside her head for being such an idiot. She had let her mask slip out of place and they saw her pain.

Replacing her mask, Himeno replied coldly, "I'm fine."

They both cast her a wary look, and then the cloak of silence fell over them all.

* * *

Well, there's chapter one :Is proud: I like it. What do you think of it? If you feel the inclination, let me know in a review. It would be great, just don't flame me. Why, you ask? Well, because I go from 'wha…?' to 'I think I'm going to cry!' to 'what the hell!' to 'fuck it all!' in 0.5 seconds. And it really hurts my feelings. That's right, me the insensitive bastard has feelings. Just because I'm devoid of emotions most of the time, doesn't mean I don't have any at all. 

Oh and a little note if for readers: Subwha? A subway you say? I've never even been within five hundred miles of one! Not that I know of, anyway. So, don't expect too much 'perfection' in that department from me. Yeah, and if you're wondering why I have them going to school in Kobe, when there are schools in Hiroshima, the answer is, I have no fucking clue! I just wanted to, so I did. It's my fucking story; so what the fuck does it matter for anyway! Also, for a random note Kobe, Yokohama, Naramata, Osaka, and Makai are the names of my Animal Crossing towns! Don't you just love AC!

Luvz Fluffy-sama-


	2. Chapter Two

Fragility 02/17/05-03/24/05 2:37 AM

* * *

Hello everybody! Guess what! Yesterday was my birthday! Yeppers, I was fifteen on the twenty-third :) Guess what else! I'm finally updating! I'm sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy the chapter. I hope all the 'street names,' 'real names,' stuff doesn't confuse you.

* * *

Disclaimer: Gah! I don't own Pretear, okay? I don't own the Evanescence song, "Whisper," either. I do own, Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko, cousin Chogan, Valyre Hilton, Shika Partin, Chia Dosterman, Isha Yume (Nashimae Itsuki Toji), Tsuba Kibe (Hajima Li Kyda), Ty Hiltez (Yuki Ryu Aida), Shizuka Sye (Myu Zya Takashima) and Fyuba Dyu (Dyba Shiju Atomaki). I also own Himeno's street name, Tsubi Yabaki. XD;; Weird names aren't they?

* * *

Full Summary: ((AU, OC, OOC Darkest ficcy I've ever written!)) Himeno's dad died in a car accident. Her stepmother didn't want to care for her, so her stepmother sent her to live with her blood relatives from her real mother's side of the family; her Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko and their son, her cousin Chogan. They started abusing Himeno the very next day after she moved in. Can these two new transfer students, and their brothers, help Himeno out of this hell hole? Or will Himeno fall prey to the drugs and friends she's come to love?

* * *

Fragility:

Chapter Two

* * *

Himeno got off the subway with Go and Hayate following right behind her. After they got to the road she turned around to face them. 

"Do ya'll know where to go from here?"

Go and Hayate nodded their heads.

"Yeah, we do." Hayate said.

"Thanks for everything today." Go said smiling.

"Yeah, whatever. Later." Himeno said and started walking off.

Go looked at her shocked. She was going in the same direction they were going to go.

Go and Hayate started walking down the sidewalk a little ways behind Himeno. Himeno didn't seem to notice them behind her, or either she didn't care.

"'Meno, hey! Wait up!" Himeno stopped walking and looked behind her. She noticed that Go and Hayate were behind her and had also stopped and behind them a petite redheaded girl was standing with one of her arms in the air waving it back and forth. She was instantly recognized at Isha Yume; said being her street name.

Himeno smiled one of her rare true smiles and threw her hand in the air waving back at Isha. Isha started running over to Himeno, but stopped at Go and Hayate; she looked at them strangely.

"Why did you stop walking when I called out to Himeno? Are you guys walking together? Or are you stalking her? If you are I'm warning you that you shouldn't 'cause the last guys stalking her were in the hospital for a month." Go and Hayate stared at Isha. Neither of them knew what to say.

"Isha they're new guys to school, I guess their home is this way also, so quit pestering them with your nonsense." Isha smiled at Himeno.

"Okay, 'Meno. Sorry, sorry. I didn't know." Himeno sighed. It was obvious to any person who knew Isha that she was high on something. Isha always gets happy and hyper when high on something and goes crazy talking and running around.

"Come on, Isha, lets go over to Tsuba's. You don't need to be walking around in your state, you dimwit. You might get yourself killed by walking out into the road, you almost did before, remember?" Isha smiled goofily at Himeno.

"I remember, 'Meno! That wouldn't be very good, would it, 'Meno?"

"No, I don't think it would be." Himeno shook her head at Isha's behavior.

"Who is this, and who is Tsuba? I don't remember either from school today…" Go questioned, confusion written on his face.

"This is Isha Yume, that's her street name though, her real name is Nashimae Itsuki Toji. She's a good friend of mine. Tsuba's rather popular around here. Tsuba Kibe is his street name, Hajima Li Kyda is his real name. His house is the local hangout for all social outcasts and the like. He's seventeen and goes to the local junior college here."

Go looked at her surprised. Hayate just looked at her blankly.

"Do you have a street name?" Go asked, curious to know what it is if she did have one.

"Yeah, I've got two actually. When Isha is like this, I'm 'Meno to everybody, and when she's not, I'm Tsubi Yabaki." Himeno replied.

"Oh. Why does it differ depending on Isha, and what do you mean, 'like this?'" Go asked.

"Because, when she's like this she attacks people who don't call me 'Meno. By like this, I mean when she's high. It's obvious that you don't know her."

'High? One of Himeno's friends does drugs? Wow...' "Oh. Okay."

"Well, we will be leaving now. Later." Himeno grabbed Isha's hand and started leading her away.

"Bye!" Go yelled out to their retreating figures.

* * *

Himeno plopped down on a brown couch with a Coors Light in her hand, she had left Isha with a couple of the guys in the basement and went to the bathroom to change the bandages on her side and arm, and then to get her a drink. Taking a sip of her drink, she turned to the guy sitting beside her, "Hey Ty, where's Tsuba?" 

Ty looked at her with a dazed look in his eyes, he was holding a Coors Light in one hand, and a cigarette in the other. He was wearing a red baggy shirt with 'Want Me?' in black letters on the front, and black cargo shorts. He's got short ice blue hair, which is surprisingly his natural colour, and turquoise eyes. "Tsuba? He had evening classes today I think." Ty took a drag of his cigarette.

"Oh. Okay." Himeno held out her hand. "Wanna share one with me?"

Ty looked at her and smiled. "Share one what? A room or a fag? You know I'll share either." Ty asked jokingly.

Himeno punched him lightly on the arm. "Just a fag today, babe. I'm not interested in getting laid by you right now."

Ty pulled his cigarette pack and lighter out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Shitty day, huh?"

Himeno pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag. "Yeah. Two new students to the school. Their classes are the same as mine, and they followed me around to all the different classes today. Not to mention they followed me to the subway, and they happen to go the same way when they're going home that I do." Himeno handed the pack and lighter back to Ty.

"That's all? No injuries for once?"

"Yeah, that's all. I know it isn't much, but I was pissed off from the moment I woke up today. Yeah, I've got these." Himeno showed Ty the injury on her arm and side. "There are other's, but they're minor compared to these."

Ty shook his head. "They gotta hurt. What did they do to ya this time?"

"It was my turn to help clean the classroom and I was late getting back because I had to walk. These two came from being thrown into the coffee table." Himeno smirked and took another sip of her drink. "It's no big deal though. I've had worse."

"Yeah. So, how's Chogan and his group treating you lately? They still bothering you?"

"No. They haven't bothered me for awhile now. They haven't been around that much lately though, so that's probably why." Himeno took a drag or her cigarette.

"Well, there is nothing to worry about. You've got us now. You didn't back then." Ty said putting his arm around Himeno's shoulder and taking a swig of his drink.

"Yeah. I've got all of ya'll this time." Himeno said, shrugging Ty's arm of her shoulder.

Ty put out his cigarette in the ashtray and downed the last of his drink. "I'm leaving now, Tsubi. Later."

"Later, Ty." Ty threw his Coors Light bottle away and walked out. Himeno sighed and took a drag of her cigarette before knocking the ashes into the ashtray. Himeno heard the door from the basement open, and figured it was Isha coming up for more beer, so she didn't pay the person any attention.

"Tsubi, babe, hows 'bout me and you go find us an empty room?" Himeno sighed. It was Fyuba Dyu, the guy who always had a hard on.

"No thanks Fyuba, I'm not interested." Himeno smirked. Fyuba was smoking weed again. "Why don't you go visit Isha? I'm sure she'd love to."

"I don't want Isha. I want you. Come on Tsubi have some fun with me." Himeno was too annoyed, and Fyuba was too high to notice the door open, or a person walk in, until the person spoke.

"Fyuba, what did I tell you about bothering Tsubi? Stay away." Tsuba walked over to the couch where Himeno was sitting and glared at Fyuba.

"Sorry man, I'll leave her be." Fyuba sulked off back down to the basement. He knew that he had to listen to whatever Tsuba said when it came to Tsubi. He didn't want to face the consequences if he didn't listen. He knew what happened to the last guy who tried to get with her, and it wasn't pretty.

Himeno looked Tsuba up and down. He was wearing a loosely fitted plain blue shirt, and beige pants; his normal school clothes. His hair was dyed from it's natural black to a brown colour, and eye colour changing contacts made his natural green eyes a light blue. Tsuba grabbed Himeno's wrist and made her stand up. "Lets go." Himeno quickly discarded her cigarette and beer, and went with Tsuba.

Tsuba walked in his room, Himeno right behind him, who shut the door behind herself, and he sat down on his bed discarding his bag on the floor.

"How many do you have today?" Tsuba asked. Himeno knew what he was talking about and took off her shirt to show him all of them.

Tsuba looked at his girlfriends beat up body and sighed. "Are there more?"

Himeno nodded. "On my legs. They are nothing though. Just small cuts and bruises."

"Come here." Himeno did as commanded.

Tsuba ran his hands over the bandages lightly. "How bad does it hurt?"

"Not that bad anymore. Just as long as I don't move that fast it's fine."

"What happened this time for them to do this?"

"It was my turn to help clean the classroom, and so I had to walk back. She said I took to long. Most of them came from being slammed into the glass coffee table." Tsuba stood up and wrapped his arms around Himeno, carefully so he wouldn't hurt her.

"I'm sorry."

"I know, Tsuba. I am, too."

Tsuba looked at Himeno for a moment and then kissed her. Himeno responded immediately to him, and kissed him back but, before anything else could come up from what they were doing, Tsuba broke away from her.

"I'm going to take you back to you house now, okay? I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Can't I stay here tonight?" Himeno pleaded.

"As much as I would like that, no, you can't. You'd get hurt to much. Another time, okay? Now get your shirt back on so we can go."

"Okay."

* * *

Tsuba stopped his car on the side of the road in front of the house Himeno's stays in. Tsuba opened his door, got out, and walked around to the other side of the vehicle to open Himeno's door for her. It was something he always did. Himeno got out of the car and her and Tsuba shared a kiss before she walked off to go inside to the house. She got to the door and turned back around to watch Tsuba drive off. As she was turning back around to go inside, she saw this silver haired guy watching her from the house next door. 

'That's odd. I though that house was for sale...? I guess someone finally bought it. Damn, I wish that guy would quit staring at me! I think I'll go give him a piece of my mind!' Himeno walked away from the door and over to the silver haired guy who was still staring at her. It wasn't until she got right there in front of him that she realized how good looking he was.

"What the hell were you, and are you still, staring at me for!"

"I was admiring your beauty. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Yes there is something wrong with that! I don't like people staring at me, especially people I don't know!"

"What's going on out here Sasame?"

Himeno froze. _'I recognize that voice! Who does it belong to again...?'_ Himeno turned her head to see the person who had just interrupted her, and was shocked and confused. _'I know him from somewhere...but where?'_

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here Himeno?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Go, remember? One of the two new guys at school?" Himeno sighed. So the school newbie's lived next door to her. Great. Just great.

"Yeah, you and your brother annoyed the shit out of today." Go ignored her comment.

"So why are you here, Himeno?"

"Ask this guy here," Himeno said pointing toward Sasame, "He knows why."

Go looked at Sasame questionably. "What did you do, Sasame?"

"What's going on, Go, Sasame?" Hayate asked as he walked out of the house. He saw Himeno and sent strange looks to every one of them.

"Sasame was about to explain something to me." Go said.

"Okay. Sasame, hurry up and say whatever it is you're going to say. You're supposed to be helping, you know?"

"All I did was watch a guy drop Himeno off, them kiss, and watch her walk to the door of that house. Then she came bounding over here asking me why I was staring at her."

Hayate and Go stared at Himeno. They didn't know Himeno had a boyfriend.

"You shouldn't have been watching me and Tsuba! It's not right, and I hate people who stare!" Himeno froze when she heard her aunts voice yelling at her from the porch.

"Himeno, get over here **now!**"

"Who's that?" Go asked, staring at the blonde woman who was standing on the porch in worn out clothes.

"That is my aunt. Later." Himeno said, and turned around and walked back to the house.

* * *

Himeno hung up the phone. She had just got through talking with Shizuka. Shizuka's one of the gang who's in the hospital because she was in an _accident_. She supposedly fell down the stairs, but anyone who was part of the gang knew the truth. Why doesn't anyone say anything? Because they all have an understanding. Keep your mouth shut, and I'll keep mine shut. It makes it easier on everyone when one of them gets caught with drugs. They still care for everyone, though. 

Shizuka and Himeno are close friends, just like Himeno and Isha are. Actually, all three of them are close friends with each other. Himeno knew that it was Shizuka's father that hurt her, but she kept her mouth shut.

Himeno sighed and grabbed her discman. She put in her Evanescence CD, slid the headphones on, switched it to the last song, and turned the volume up loud. She didn't have a CD player in her room besides her discman, so she always had to use it.

Catch me as I fall

Say you're here and it's all over now

Speaking to the atmosphere

No one's here and I fall into myself

This truth drives me into madness

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Himeno sighed and started on her homework. It was better to go on and get it over with than to wait until it was to late. She sighed again as the events from earlier when she got back replayed in her mind.

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

Himeno heard the door to her room slam shut, and she turned to see _him_ entering it. Afraid to move, Himeno just sat there watching _him_ watch her.

I'm frightened by what I see

But somehow I know that there's much more to come

Immobilized by my fear

And soon to be blinded by tears

I can stop the pain if I will it all away

Himeno watched _him_ walk closer to her. She held back a whimper that was threatening to come forth from her. Memories from what he and his friends had done to her before ran through her mind. She tried to block them out, but she couldn't, and a single tear fell.

Don't turn away

Don't give into the pain

Don't try to hide

Though they're screaming your name

Don't close your eyes

God knows what lies behind them

Don't turn out the light

Never sleep never die

He flipped the lights out in Himeno's room so the only light was the fading sunlight shining in through the window. It barely lit up the room.

Fallen angels at my feet

Whispered voices at my ear

Death before my eyes

Lying next to me I fear

She beckons me shall I give in

Upon my end shall I begin

Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Fear was evident in Himeno's eyes as _He _removed her headphones and whispered in her ear, "Your friends can't save you now, bitch."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you return for the next, and will have the patience to wait for it. I absolutely must update _all_ of my other stories before I update this one again. Plus I've got four stories to get out. Hehe, wish me luck? Thankies. Review if you want, I'm not dependant on them, and I don't beg for them. I do love getting them though. 

Review Replies

Smiley-Joe: Hehe. It's easy for me to do that. Yeah, they've my favourite characters from Pretear, too. Yeah, but of course, it'll be awhile first. Yeah, AC does rock. Lol. XD Mine's prolly overrun with weeds by now, too. Yeah, freaky. Thankies for the review, hun. Luv ya muchies. Hope you liked this chappie.

himeno-kagome:) Thankies. Yeppers, whee for insanity! Thankies for the review. Hope you liked this chapter.

Hanya no Tenka: Thankies. I hope I didn't take too long on updating. I tried to hurry but my life's been hectic for the past month or so. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

jay: Hehe. Yeah, I love stories that only have one chapter, too. It sucks, doesn't it? Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

ShadowDragonbaby: Thankies. This is the first Pretear story you have read? Oh, well, you should check out Only You by KeyQuis. It's awesome. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

KeyQuis:) Yeah, I'm used to seeing her kick ass, too. If you wanna know th reason she's not so kick ass anymore, you can email me. It would kind of ruin part of the plot for you, though. Yes, happy endings are in all my stories! Lol. Thankies for the review. I hope you like this chapter. By the way, I'm suggesting your story to two reviewers. I hope you don't mind.

Willow Thankies:) I'm glad you think so. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

KeNsHiNInU: Yes, she is. Thanks for the review.

Magical Poof: Update faster? I can try, but right now I'm backlogged. Hehe. Thankies. Mannen? Yes, Mannen will be in this story, it'll be awhile before he shows up though, probably. Sorry. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

lilangelarishi: Lol. Thankies. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter.

ranmakyoheiakria Hello! So this is the first Pretear story you've read, huh? Well, you should check out Only You by KeyQuis, okay? It's the best. Yeppers, Hayate and Go can save the day, well, eventually anyway. It'll be awhile before they find out anything that's happening to Himeno. Probably two to four chapters. Lol. Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter!

Sango Twin: Thanks for the review.

amber : Thankies! Thankies for the review. I hope you liked this chapter!

Luvz Fluffy-sama-


	3. Chapter Three

Fragility-------------------------------------------------------------------03/15/06–04/06/06 4:50 PM EST

--------

Enjoy.

--------

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, okay? I do own, Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko, cousin Chogan, Valyre Hilton, Shika Partin, Chia Dosterman, Isha Yume (Nashimae Itsuki Toji), Tsuba Kibe (Hajima Li Kyda), Ty Hiltez (Yuki Ryu Aida), Shizuka Sye (Myu Zya Takashima) and Fyuba Dyu (Dyba Shiju Atomaki). I also own Himeno's street name, Tsubi Yabaki. XD;; Weird names aren't they?

--------

Full Summary: ((AU, OC, OOC -- Darkest ficcy I've ever written!)) Himeno's dad died in a car accident. Her stepmother didn't want to care for her, so her stepmother sent her to live with her blood relatives from her real mother's side of the family; her Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko and their son, her cousin Chogan. They started abusing Himeno the very next day after she moved in. Can these two new transfer students, and their brothers, help Himeno out of this hell hole? Or will Himeno fall prey to the drugs and friends she's come to love?

--------

** Fr****agility  
Chapter Three**

--------

Himeno growled when the sunlight hit her face. It was a rude awakening in her opinion. She opened her eyes, and looked at herself. She was curled up in a ball in the corner of her room, and naked. She sighed. He had come back last night. Slowly, she got up, and walked to her bathroom. Looking in the mirror, she wanted to scream. She had a black eye from when he hit her, and her bandages on her arm and side were covered in blood.

Himeno walked back into her room, and looked at the clock. Six thirty-six A.M. was shown in bright red numbers. Himeno walked over to her dresser and just grabbed a random shirt, jeans, and such. She didn't care at the moment if they matched or not. She walked back to her bathroom, tossed the clothes onto the floor, and turned the water on in her shower. She needed to get a bath, whether it would bother the wounds on her body or not.

Himeno removed all of the bandages she had from herself, and saw that she had dried blood caked to her skin. 'That'll feel good coming off.' Himeno thought, then stepped into the warm water of her shower. It stung at first, but she got used to it after a couple minutes, just like always. About fifteen minutes later Himeno stepped out of the shower and dried off. She covered all her wounds with new bandages.

Himeno dug through the clothes she had tossed on the floor and grabbed her underwear and bra. After putting them on she grabbed her shirt, which was a plain black shirt, and put it on, then her faded out jeans. She walked over to her mirror and sighed. She was going to have to do something she hated; wear makeup. Himeno sifted through the drawer that she kept the makeup in until she found what she was looking for to hide the bruise. She tried her best not to use much, but if she didn't you could see the darkness of the bruise through it.

Himeno walked back into her room and looked at the clock. It read five after seven. She grabbed her stuff for school, crammed it into her bag and walked out of her room.

--------

On her way to the subway she saw Hayate and Go. She inwardly groaned, the sight of them already bothering her. Trying not to be too noticeable, she boarded the train car and went as far away from the direction they went as she possibly could. Sitting down she took her discman out of her bag and opened it up to see if her Evanescence CD was still inside. It wasn't. But that was like him, fuck her, then steal from her. 'Maybe I should become a prostitute, at least then when I'm fucked unwillingly by some guy I'll get paid for it, and my CD's won't be stolen!' Himeno laughed at her thoughts, leave it to her to come up with a solution to her current problems with something that would create an even bigger problem.

--------

Himeno sighed and exited the school building. Thankfully Go and Hayate had not bothered her at all, but she had a feeling it was because of the bitches that attached themselves to Go and Hayate's arms. Walking to the subway, Himeno heard someone call out her name. She turned to see who it was, and much to her surprise it was Tsuba. 'What is he doing here for? Shouldn't he be at school?'

"Tsuba, hey!" Himeno shouted and waved her hand at him. Tsuba Kibe, whose real name is Hijima Li Kyda, was her boyfriend. He always did his best to look out for her, but when she was at home, there was no defense but herself.

Tsuba stopped running right in front of Himeno. He could see the question in her eyes. She was wondering what he was doing there. After all, he was supposed to be in class at the community college.

"What are you doing here, Tsuba?" Himeno questioned, she really hoped nothing bad had happened.

"I skipped my last class." Tsuba noticed the make-up on Himeno's face and an immense wave of anger crashed over him. They only times she wore make-up was when she was covering something with it. "Why is there make-up on your face, Himeno?" Tsuba hadn't meant for the words to come out so harshly, but he was furious. Tsuba knew that her damn cousin had done something, again.

Himeno turned her head so she didn't have to see Tsuba's face. She really didn't want to answer that question. She sighed, and then looked back and Tsuba. Himeno didn't even have to say a word as Tsuba wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"He came back didn't he? I'm sorry Himeno, I should have just let you stay with me last night. I'm sorry. It's okay now, Himeno, it's okay." After Himeno cried on his shoulder a little while, he finally let go of her. "Come on, Himeno, let's go back to my house now, okay?" Himeno nodded her head, and fell into step beside him. She was thankful that her make-up wouldn't run, because she would have a mess if it did.

When Tsuba and Himeno were almost to the subway, Go and Hayate caught up with them. Himeno tried to ignore them, but she couldn't when Go walked up beside her to say hey.

"How are you today, Himeno? I couldn't speak with you earlier, but that's because I had some strange babbling creature attached to my arm, and it wouldn't let go." Go and Hayate laughed, and Himeno smiled at them.

'Finally, there are guys who don't like the bitches!' Himeno smiled even more at that thought.

"Yeah, Valyre Hilton, Shika Partin, Chia Dosterman are the school sluts. You didn't meet them yesterday because they were probably in the red light district, they go there occasionally." Tsuba sent Himeno a strange look. She knew these guys? Since when? He certainly didn't recognize them from anywhere.

"But they're underage for the red light district, aren't they?" Hayate asked.

"Technically, yes, but an average guy who goes to the red light district doesn't care what the age of his fuck partner. All he cares about is her size, and how good of a blow job she can give." Speaking of that really disgusted Himeno for some reason. Perhaps it was because of what happen last night? But that had happened to her before, so who really knew.

"How sad. I wonder what makes them want to act the way that they do." Go shook his head. It was pathetic to him how women would do such things.

Tsuba, finally tired of being ignored, spoke up. "I think that's how there's so much porn now. All the girls dying for a lot of money, but not enough patience to work a regular job to get it. So they think that selling themselves is an easy way to make money, yet they don't realize what they are doing to themselves in return."

Go and Hayate turned to Tsuba at his sudden insert into the conversation. To be honest, they hadn't even noticed him standing there beside Himeno. Himeno smiled at Tsuba. Her eyes sending him a silent apology for not introducing him. She knew he was probably wanting to know who these morons were.

"Oh, I guess forgot to introduce you all to each other. Tsuba Kibe, Hayate Takashi and Go Takashi." Himeno pointed to each one as she said their names. While Himeno was introducing them, Tsuba wrapped his arms around Himeno's waist, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Nice ta meet ya. I'm Himeno's boyfriend." Tsuba said the last part with a possessive sound in his voice. Himeno didn't understand why though, he had nothing to worry about, especially since it was these two he said it possessively to. Did he really think he had competition? Hell no. Especially not with this freaks. Of course, even she had to admit that they must not be so bad, if they didn't like the sluts, that is.

--------

Sorry this chapter was so pathetic. I had to get them to finally meet Tsuba, though. I'll update with a non-filler chapter soon. I hope it's soon anyway. Just know that if I don't update soon, it's because I have a life, and it doesn't revolve around updating my stories.

Happy Reading!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama  



	4. Chapter Four

Fragility------------------------------------------------------------------08/01/06-08/13/06 11:19 PM EST

--------

Konnichiwa! I'm am sorry about the long wait for this chapter, but I was seriously having trouble with this story. I knew were I wanted it to go, but I couldn't decide how I wanted to get it there. Or, in other words, the original plot to this story has changed, due to a new idea that I've gotten that I like better. I hope that this chapter is more enjoyable than the last chapter, which had been written simply because it had been so long since I had updated. I really need to stop writing chapters for my stories when I don't have inspiration. Thankfully though, I had inspiration with this chapter!

Domo arigato gozaimasu (thank you very much) for sticking around with this story! Also for putting up with me and my moodiness when it comes to writing:)

Oh, if there is a part in this chapter that seems to contradict a certain part of the summary, do not worry, it's just the way that it appears.

Please enjoy!

--------

Disclaimer: I don't own Pretear, okay? I do own, Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko, cousin Chogan, Valyre Hilton, Shika Partin, Chia Dosterman, Isha Yume (Nashimae Itsuki Toji), Tsuba Kibe (Hajima Li Kyda), Ty Hiltez (Yuki Ryu Aida), Shizuka Sye (Myu Zya Takashima) and Fyuba Dyu (Dyba Shiju Atomaki). I also own Himeno's street name, Tsubi Yabaki. XD;; Weird names aren't they? I also do not own the lyrics to Mudvayne's song, Happy.

--------

Full Summary: ((AU, OC, OOC -- Darkest ficcy I've ever written!)) Himeno's dad died in a car accident. Her stepmother didn't want to care for her, so her stepmother sent her to live with her blood relatives from her real mother's side of the family; her Aunt Shira, Uncle Katoko and their son, her cousin Chogan. They started abusing Himeno the very next day after she moved in. Can these two new transfer students, and their brothers, help Himeno out of this hell hole? Or will Himeno fall prey to the drugs and friends she's come to love?

**-------- **

**Fragility  
Chapter Four**

**-------- **

It was late when Himeno finally got back to the house. It had been a long and painful day, or at least, on her part. Everyone else around her seemed to be doing just fine, oblivious to all the things going through her mind. Sometimes she wondered what everyone's opinion on her would be if they only knew everything that she went through. She figured that they would find her to be a miscreant. After all, she had been raped, not just by one, but by three, she smoked, and sometimes it wasn't just cigarettes, she drank alcohol, she hung out with the all the bastards, as people called them, and she always came back for more. Like a dog coming back to it's owner, not knowing anything else to do but to obey.

That was going to change, though. She knew that with Tsuba's help, she could change, and that she would. Sure, Tsuba wasn't much better than herself. He did drugs, that's what got her started on them, although she hadn't done drugs more than twice in six months. They really didn't hit it off for her like they did everyone else. Maybe it was because she felt like she didn't need them, or perhaps it was because of the lecture her father had given her on how bad drugs were for you just a few weeks before he had been killed, she really didn't know. Of course, she had never really given it much thought, either.

Tsuba loved her, she knew, and that's what really mattered. She couldn't honestly say to anyone that she loved them, because she really couldn't remember what love was. It had been so long ago since she last felt it.

Smiling half-heartedly, Himeno walked into her room. Amazingly, she was the only person that was there. Which could give her a moment of solace, not a long one though, if it was like all of the other times when had happened before. She still had to clean up the house, or else she was certain that she would get another beating. She wasn't sure if she could handle anymore wounds at the moment. Her body was exhausted from the ones that she had.

After placing her bag on the floor beside her bed, Himeno dug out her discman and walked over to her desk. Scanning through her cd's for the perfect one, she found it. Mudvayne, Lost and Found. Grabbing the cd case, she took the disc out and placed it inside her discman and switched it to song number three.

_In this hole, that is me, the dead are rolling over  
In this hole, thickening, dirt shoveled over shoulders  
I feel it in me, so overwhelmed, oh this pressured center rising  
My life overturned, unfair the despair, all these scars keep ripping open_

Walking over to her full-length mirror, Himeno momentarily removed the headphones so she could remove her shirt, then after replacing them back over her ears, she studied the bandages covering her wounds. The bandages were lightly wet with blood, more than likely the wounds had reopened when she had started running back to the house in hopes that she wouldn't be so late that she would get another beating.

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you feeling happy now?  
In this hole, that is me, a life that's growing feeble  
In this hole, so limiting, the sun has set all darkens  
Buried underneath, hands slip off the wheel  
Internal pathway to contention_

Himeno grimaced as she removed the bandages from herself. There was dried blood caked to her skin yet once again, along with some fresh blood oozing out from the little cracks in the dried blood. Himeno sighed and decided that she'd just go on and get another shower, that way it would be easier to clean them. Besides the fact that she was alone and could do whatever she wanted.

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you feeling happy now?  
Happy?  
Happy?  
Does it make you happy now?_

_In this hole, that is me, left with a heart exhausted  
What's my release? What sets me free? Do you pull me up just to push me back down again?_

Walking over to her dresser, Himeno got out some clean clothes. A normal pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that had _It Falls Like Slow Running Water_, written on the front in blood red letters, and a picture of slit wrists covered in blood with a few drops falling, on the back, along with clean undergarments.

_Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you feeling happy now?  
Peel me from the skin, tear me from the rind, does it make you happy now?  
Tear meat from the bone, tear me from myself, are you feeling happy now?  
Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy now that I'm lost left with nothing?  
Does it make you happy?  
Are you feeling happy?  
Are you fucking happy now that I'm lost left with nothing?_

Turning off her discman and tossing it on her bed, Himeno made her way to her bathroom. Turning the knob for the warm water, she striped herself from the rest of her clothes, and tested the water to see if it was warm. Upon finding that it was, she grabbed a bath cloth from the shelf on the wall and stepped into the shower.

Tiny rivulets of water ran down every inch of her skin, leaving burning sensations behind to be covered by more water. Closing her eyes, Himeno just stood there, relishing the feeling. The way the water felt, when it scorched her skin, was a very blissful feeling to her. It let her know that she could still feel. Because after all the pain she's dealt with in the last few years of her life, she was often uncertain if she still had any real emotions at all.

Not wanting to take an excessively long amount of time in the shower, Himeno held the bath cloth between herself and the running water, making sure that it was thoroughly wet, before grabbing her body wash container and squeezing some of it's contents onto the bath cloth.

Taking the utmost care around her wounds so they wouldn't begin bleeding worse than they already were, Himeno washed every inch of her skin. After rinsing herself off, and then rinsing the soap and blood off the bath cloth so it wouldn't stain, Himeno hung the bath cloth over the shower curtain rod and turned the water off. Grabbing a towel from the same shelf that she had grabbed the bath cloth from, she dried herself off, once again being careful of her wounds.

After dressing in her clean undergarments Himeno grabbed her first aid kit and got out clean bandages, taking note that she'd have to buy some again soon. After bandaging the gash in her side and then her arm, she finished dressing herself. Finally, she applied the makeup to her face, because she knew that her aunt would fuss if she saw the bruise that was on it.

Turning the light off in the bathroom and walking back into her bedroom, trying to be as quiet as she could, Himeno listened for any sounds that would indicate she was no longer alone. Upon hearing nothing at all, Himeno sat down on her bed, and grabbed her bag up off the floor. Searching around the front pocket for her cigarettes, Himeno frowned when she didn't find them. After checking all the pockets and still not finding her cigarettes, she growled in frustration and threw her bag to the floor. Getting up from her bed, she searched her desk, dresser, night stand, bathroom and even under her bed for her cigarettes, but she still couldn't find them. Cursing out loud for her luck, she turned the light off in her room and left to go clean up the house.

--------

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Himeno sat down on the couch, wincing slightly from the stabbing pain that shot through her side. She had just finished cleaning the main bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and the hallways. Those were the only places she was to clean. And to be completely honest, it had worn her out. Which is a bad thing, because everyone who knows Himeno nature, knows that when she is tired, she starts acting bitchy. Not to mention that when she's craving cigarettes and there is none available, she starts acting bitchy, and she's been craving cigarettes since before she began cleaning.

Looking to the clock sitting on top of the tv, Himeno sighed. It was almost eight o'clock at night, and there was still no sign of her _relatives_. Himeno pondered over where they were because they were never out until this late in the day, but quick ushered the thoughts from her mind. After all, why should she care? When they were gone it meant peace for her, didn't it? Getting up from the couch, Himeno walked over to the door. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked out the little glass pane to see if there were signs of any kind that might would mean trouble for her if she was to go into the yard. Seeing none, she opened the door and walked out.

Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, Himeno walked around to the back of the house to where she could sit in one of the lawn chairs. She really had nothing better to do. Even if it was getting late, and the mosquitoes would probably try to drink all her blood, she didn't care. Something about the night time air calmed her, and she enjoyed that greatly.

--------

Walking back into his bedroom from taking his nightly shower, Hayate went over to his window to open it and let some of the night time air into his room. Looking about the vicinity, he noticed that his neighbor and fellow classmate, Himeno, was sitting outside in her backyard, more than likely feeding the thousands of mosquitoes that inhabited the area.

Grabbing a shirt to put on over his bare chest, he left his room. Going down the stairs, he made his way to the kitchen, where the backdoor was, and exited the house. Walking toward Himeno, he stopped before he reached her and decided to watch her for a few minutes before he made himself known. Though the few minutes seemed to pass like hours as he stood there watching her simply kick her feet back and forth wearing the grass down, and uprooting some grass as well. Feeling tired of watching her, Hayate resumed his walk in her direction.

--------

"Hey, Himeno."

Startled, Himeno swiftly jerked her head up in Hayate direction, both of them hearing a loud pop from the action. Grabbing her neck from the sharp pain that was sent through it, but still acting like it was nothing, she growled out to Hayate, "What the hell do you want?"

Sitting down in one of the other lawn chairs, Hayate answered, "I thought I wouldn't leave you out here to feed the mosquitoes by yourself."

Himeno huffed. "Well I'll have you know that I'm not feeding any mosquitoes, because not a single one has bitten me!"

Laughing lightly, Hayate smiled knowingly at Himeno. "Oh, and I suppose that your scratching your arm for the sheer pleasure of it, then?"

Looking down to her arm, she noticed that she was indeed scratching it, but it was because the bandage was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. Looking back to Hayate, Himeno said, "I assure you I was not scratching my arm because of a mosquito bite, but as soon as you explain to me how a mosquito can bite me through my long sleeved shirt, then I will tell you the truth as to why I was scratching my arm."

"It's happened to me before, they take their mouth, or whatever you want to call that thing that they suck the blood from you with, and because it's so small, they can stick it through your clothes. There you have it, now you know how a mosquito can bite you through your clothes."

Himeno just shook her head at him and settled back down into the chair. Absentmindedly thinking about how she felt even more so at ease now that he was there with her, than she did before, and how she could so easily talk to him. Honestly, she had never carried on a conversation that held so little meaning to it before. It made her want to laugh, how they were talking about mosquitoes, because that wasn't something you talked about everyday, in fact she was positive that she had never talked about mosquitoes before in her life. That meant that Hayate had her first mosquito talking conversation!

After a moment of waiting for Himeno to tell him why she had been scratching her arm, Hayate got fed up and said something to her about it, "I thought you said that you would tell me why you were really scratching your arm if I told you how a mosquito could bite you through your sleeve."

Turning her head slightly, to face him, Himeno said to him, "I did, but that didn't mean that I would."

Before Hayate had a chance to reply, a voice that he recognized as the lady's from the day before that he believed Himeno had said was her aunt, could be heard yelling incoherently from around the front of the house. Glancing at Himeno, he noticed that she was now standing up, holding her side, and the look on her face and in her eyes was panic.

Quickly, Himeno moved over to Hayate and began pushing him back toward his house, "Hurry, get back home, you don't need to be here!" It was already too late, though, because Himeno's Aunt Shira was already in the backyard.

"Himeno," Shira yelled, "What are you doing outside with this boy! Are you and this boy fucking around with each other?"

"No, Aunt Shira, we are not! I was simply sitting here in the backyard when he came over! He is our new neighbor, and he also goes to my school!"

"He couldn't have wanted to come over here to sit with a whore like you, so the only other conclusion is that you're fucking him! Hell, I bet you two fucked each other while everyone was gone didn't you? I'll have to start making Chogan stay home when I leave to make sure that you don't do this again!"

The innocent bystander, and also accused, Hayate, stepped up beside Himeno, boiling with anger. How could Himeno's aunt treat her like this?

"If I could interrupt the two of you for a moment, I would like to say something." Looking down to Himeno for her approval, he noticed that she wasn't even paying him any mind, but staring intently at her aunt. Shaking his head, he decided to speak without permission.

"Himeno and I have not had sex together and have no intention of it, so please, don't jump to conclusions and yell at her. All we were doing was sitting out here talking about the mosquitoes."

Shira turned her full attention to Hayate now, and lashed out at him, "Do you think I'm stupid? I know that no one in there right mind would be around this piece of trash unless they were getting something from her. Before you know it she's going to be pregnant, and then what will you do? Do you want to be stuck with someone so disgraceful as her the rest of your life?"

Closing her eyes and bitting her tongue in an attempt to keep from saying what was going through her head, Himeno whimpered. Losing the battle and finally just snapping, Himeno yelled, "Do you know what bitch? Hayate is telling the truth! I would never fuck him, because then I would be betraying Tsuba! I will never do that to Tsuba, he loves me! And even if I did get pregnant, what would it matter to you? All I am to you is worthless trash, so then you'd never have to bother with me or see me again!" Himeno was crying from rage by then, and she could tell that her aunt was seriously trying to keep from completely blowing up in front of Hayate.

"**Himeno**," Shira ground out, "**Go inside to the house, and get to your room, we will finish this discussion later**."

Himeno wiped at her tears, smearing her make-up just a little bit, and glanced up at Hayate, a silent message going from her to him, and then she started walking back to the house, her aunt following right behind her. The last thing Hayate remembered seeing before going back to his house was the faintness of a bruise around one of Himeno's eyes before she left.

--------

Thank you for reading! I hope that I will update soon...

Do you think that you are smart enough to figure out what happened in this chapter that effects the entire story? If so, then say your guess in a review! If you leave your email, I'll contact you and let you know if you were right or not:)

Happy Reading Yall's!  
Luvz Fluffy-sama


	5. It's been a long time

Hey everyone! I know you are not supposed to be posting author notes and everything anymore, but I have something I must say to you all.

I thank you all very much for sticking by me with these stories. Also, for all the reviews you have be giving me. I truly am grateful. It is you, the readers, that give me inspiration when I have none. I feel terrible for not updating these stories. It seems that I simply cannot make time for them anymore. My life has become so crowded with many things to do. It pains me, because I love writing with all my heart and soul. So, I'm asking if you will forgive me. **However, I will not be discontinuing my stories! **Please, if you do not mind, bare with me for just a few more weeks.

Thank you very much for all of your understanding and support. I hope to have all of my stories new chapters out very soon.

Luvz Fluffy-sama

P.S. Will any of you be attending the Animazement Convention in Durham, North Carolina this May? I'm cosplaying Uchiha Itachi (I do believe everyone knows he is from Naruto), and my best friend is cosplaying L from Death Note. Perhaps we shall see you there? My name tag (if I even wear it where people can see it) will have my username (Luvz Fluffy-sama) on it, look around for me if you are there! I'm sure it won't be too hard to spot an Itachi cosplayer! Lol.


End file.
